footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017-18 Premier League: Match day 18
Crystal Palace climbed out of the relegation zone with a rare away win over Claude Puel's resurgent Leicester. Palace manager Roy Hodgson said his player, Christian Benteke delivered on a pledge to make amends for his penalty miss last weekend. Newcastle United dropped into the relegation zone with a fourth straight defeat at Arsenal. The Magpies have lost eight of their last nine Premier League games, gaining just one point from a 2-2 draw at West Brom. Glenn Murray missed a penalty as Brighton's winless run stretched to seven matches with a goalless draw against Burnley, but defender Lewis Dunk is "confident" his side will not rue the dropped points. Marcos Alonso's winner sent Chelsea level on points with second-placed Manchester United, who boast a better goal difference and face West Brom on Sunday. Huddersfield Town boss David Wagner said his side are halfway to Premier League survival after their 4-1 win at Watford. This was the Terriers' first victory in eight away league matches and took Wagner's team up to 11th in the table on 21 points. Stoke City have now lost five of their past six and conceded the most goals in the league after a 3-0 home defeat by West Ham, and chants of "Hughes out" and "sacked in the morning" greeted the final whistle. Kevin De Bruyne put in an inspired performance to help his side Manchester City outclass Tottenham for a 16th successive Premier League victory that stretched their lead to 14 points. Manchester United moved back to within 11 points of Premier League leaders Manchester City by holding on to beat West Brom. Romelu Lukaku opened the scoring with a header against his former team and then Jesse Lingard doubled United's lead when his shot was deflected. Goals from Philippe Coutinho, Dejan Lovren, Mohamed Salah and Roberto Firmino gave Liverpool the win over Bournemouth and took them above Burnley and Arsenal, although they are still 18 points behind leaders Manchester City. Striker Wayne Rooney said Everton have "gone back to basics" after they came from behind to beat Swansea City 3-1 and continue their revival under Sam Allardyce. The Toffees have won four of their past five games - drawing the other - to climb into ninth. Match Details Saturday 16 December 2017 | goals2 = Benteke Zaha Sako | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,081 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 59,379 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- ---- | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,562 | referee = Roger East }} ---- Doucouré | goals2 = Kachunga Mooy Depoitre Hogg | stadium = Vicarage Road, Watford | attendance = 20,026 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Arnautović Sakho | stadium = bet365 Stadium, Stoke | attendance = 29,265 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- De Bruyne Sterling | goals2 = Eriksen | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,214 | referee = Craig Pawson }} ---- Sunday 17 December 2017 | goals2 = Lukaku Lingard | stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich | attendance = 24,782 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Lovren Salah Firmino | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,780 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Monday 18 December 2017 Sigurdsson Rooney | goals2 = Fer | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 37,580 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- League table after Match day 18 Notes See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2017-18 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2017-18 Premier League results Category:2017–18 in English football